


Hold the Line

by sksdwrld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inspired by 'Hold The Line' by Tony Danza Tapdance Extravaganza</p>
<p>The sound from inside of my chest beating<br/>Was the only sound I heard<br/>Breathing smoke that sets the scene<br/>In this scene murder is the only word</p>
<p> Don't stand in front of me [x3]<br/>If its me or you its gonna be you</p>
<p> Hold the line<br/>In this moment of pulling triggers<br/>There's no such thing as time</p>
<p> Still my life waits for me in a different place<br/>But till then with blood stained vision<br/>There is no such thing as grace</p>
<p> Hold the line [x2]<br/>In this moment of pulling triggers<br/>There's no such thing as time<br/>Hold the line [x2]</p>
<p> If its me or you its gonna be you<br/>Can you see it in my eyes<br/>Now bring me back home [x5]</p></blockquote>





	Hold the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



Morgana was not going to forget that before her, Mordred had belonged to Arthur. He had come crawling to her, regal in knightly chainmail and in the tatters of a Pendragon-red cloak, his grief intertwined with anger and guilt, just like her own was.

Once, Mordred had been a terrified child who hid behind her skirts and clung to her with his arms around her neck, and though he was a man now, there were times that he wasn't any less fearful. The thing of it was that Morgana was changed too, and no longer was she placated with a cuddle and a few kindly words. Mordred didn't seem to mind...to say they were the same would be a gross misrepresentation, but they were like-minded and Morgana was sure that he enjoyed their time together just as much as she did.

Morgana circled the bed frame slowly. Mordred had bared himself to her (at her request) and was kneeling on the mattress in her personal quarters. Not even Agravaine had been afforded such a privilege, though Morgana doubted he would have ever prostrated himself like this, with his arms tucked snugly behind his back and his knees widely parted, head canted in deference.

She undressed slowly and watched the change in his breathing pattern as she draped her dress over the changing screen. When they were finished with their game, Mordred would take care of her things. But for now, there were more important things on her mind. Morgana stepped up onto the mattress and approached him.

When Morgana dropped her hand into Mordred's mess of dark curls, his breath exploded from him. "My lady," he whispered reverently and tipped forward, planting a kiss on her mound.

Sighing, Morgana widened her stance and tightened her grip in Mordred's hair. "I've hardly had time for you this week. Have you missed me, my little kitten?" Mordred nodded vigorously and Morgana smirked. "Show me how much."

Mordred's body dipped lower and he angled his mouth upward, tongue darting out to wash over Morgana's folds. Over and over again, he licked broad stripes from bottom to top and when Morgana had had enough mindless worship, she directed him with a sharp tug. Immediately, Mordred's mouth found her clit and his tongue flickered and fluttered with purpose.

Morgana bit back a moan and instead huffed a breathy laugh of delight. With her free hand, she braced herself against one of the bed posts and then canted her hips forward. Mordred went on licking and sucking but finally glanced up momentarily upward.

"What's the matter, Pet?" Morgana snipped. "Am I taking too long? Without letting him answer, she jerked his head back so that his mouth fell open and then letting go of the bed post, positioned herself directly over him. Morgana dug her other hand into his hair as well and used her grip to direct his head back and forth as he continued. "No My Lady," she said, pitching her voice to speak for him. "I love the taste of you. I want nothing more than to please you for as long as you'll allow it." Mordred's lashes fluttered as he gently suckled her clit and she took that to be his agreement.

Gripping Mordred's ears tighter, Morgana held him in place and then ground against his face, panting out a rapid succession of breaths as she reached her climax. After a minute, she released Mordred, ruffling his hair fondly. He didn't pull away but instead lowered his head, lapping at her entrance. Finally, Morgana's legs stopped quaking enough and she stepped away. Mordred's face was glistening with her juices but neither of them made a move to wipe them away. "Thank you, My Lady," Mordred breathed and righted himself.

"Lay down," Morgana instructed after looking at him, and at once, Mordred pushed himself farther up on the mattress. As he lay back, he raised his arms over his head and Morgana dropped to her knees to fasten his wrists with lengths of rope that were tucked out of sight behind the bolster pillows. When she leaned across him to tie Mordred's left wrist, her breasts hung over his face. He nuzzled and nipped at her, and though she knew he could hardly help himself, swatted him for causing such a distraction.

Contrite, Mordred sank into the pillows, looking like a sad little puppy the longer Morgana ignored him. When she did turn her attention on the young sorcerer, it was not because she felt poorly on his behalf but because she was ready to do so. Curling beside him, Morgana took his cock in hand and began to stroke it. She liked the way it felt- hot and heavy, a length of steel swathed in velvet skin. What was more, Morgana liked the heady sense of power that controlling it gave her.

Mordred's back arched and he drew his unfettered feet up but did not thrust. He knew by now that Morgana would stop as soon as he did. After a moment, he pushed them flat again, digging his heels into the mattress as he moaned.

"Good boy," Morgana praised, collecting the glistening fluid that was welling up in his slit onto the pad of her thumb. She switched hands so that she could keep stroking him while leaning up to let Mordred taste himself. When he sucked on her thumb, it sent sparks shooting up her arm and into the core of her, and while Morgana had never needed a cock for anything, it almost made her want one, just to see Mordred's mouth stretched around it, to choke him with it, just because she could. Even pressing her thumb as deeply as possible only met the back of his tongue. If his throat clenched, she couldn't feel it.

Drawing away, Morgana painted Mordred's nipples with his own saliva, then blew on them until they pebbled tightly. She abandoned his cock to play with them, pinching, twisting and tugging until they were swollen and rosy. Mordred gasped when she leaned over, hair tickling him even as her teeth clamped down on his right nipple and tugged. It was such a pretty sound that she repeated the process on the left side as well.

Fully satisfied with the color, Morgana resumed stroking Mordred's cock with lazy abandon until he began to writhe and whimper. "My Lady, please!" He begged.

"Please, what, Mordred?"

"Please, My Lady, would you permit me to come?"

"It would please me if you didn't," Morgana said simply and went on with it, increasing the speed and tightening her grip if anything. His face became a mask of concentration, his body alternately flexing and relaxing as he fought to keep himself in control.

Morgana only smirked. "Are you thinking of something distasteful to keep yourself at bay? Shall I guess what it is? Hmmm..." Morgana drew it out, her strokes slowing as she took on a pensive look. "Oh, I know. You're imagining my brother in all his regal prattishness, taking you over that ridiculous round table of his, in front of all his trusted knights..."

Mordred groaned and his thighs tensed as his cock twitched.

"Oh that is it, isn't it?" Morgana laughed and moved her fingers down between his legs, brushing them against his puckered entrance. "Let me help you, then."

Suddenly Mordred drew his knees up and twisted his body away from her, whimpering. "No no no no no..."

"Mordred?" Morgana frowned and reclaimed her hand from the clasp of his thighs with a rough jerk, then dug her fingernails into his hip.

He was practically sobbing. "Please, please! I can't- I need to! I very nearly...I'm sorry!"

Morgana hated to see her pet so distraught, and she laid beside him, smoothing her hands over his face and chest until he calmed. "There, now. Are you better?" He nodded and she took his chin in her hands. "You know that I have to punish you for pulling away from me, don't you?"

Once again, Mordred's lashes fluttered and this time, they grew wet and clumped with unshed tears. "Yes, My Lady. I'm sorry."

"I know, Kitten," she crooned, smoothing his hair back and kissing his forehead. "Don't worry though, it's going to hurt you more than it is me." Sitting up, Morgana released the bindings on one of Mordred's wrists and kissed the red marks marring his pale skin. Then she passed his hand toward the other bed post. "I'm not going to tie it, Love, just hold the line."

Compliant, Mordred twisted over onto his knees and took the slack of rope fettering his right wrist into his left hand. Morgana nodded even though he couldn't see her now, and smoothed her hand over the pert globes of his backside. Without warning, she raised her hand and smacked him, not once but three times in quick succession. Pausing only to throw her hair over her shoulder, Morgana began again. She counted in her own head from the start of each set ( _One, two, three, four, five! One, two, three!_ ), but didn't keep track of the sum total, relying instead on the color of Mordred's rump and thighs to dictate when to stop.

When Morgana was finished, Mordred's skin was a deep red and he was sniffing softly into her pillows. Morgana got up and went around to the other side of the bed, pushing Mordred onto his left side and curling against him. She brushed and petted him, and cradling him against her bosom, even kissed him softly.

In time, Mordred reverted from a clinging, desperate sort of creature to his usual sneaky self, pretending to be innocent, but taking full advantage of their positions to stroke the soft skin beneath her breast with his fingers.

"Cheeky, cheeky..." Morgana accused him, but couldn't help her laugh. "Have you learned nothing?"

Mordred had a gleam in his eyes that could not be ignored and Morgana decided that he would be best managed when he was well secured. She sat on his chest while she re-tied his wrist and then crawled down his body, giving him an unobstructed and tantalizing view of her cunt while she secured his ankles to the remaining bed posts.

"What are we going to do with you, Kitten?" Morgana murmured as she returned to perch on his abdomen, trailing her fingers down his chest and plucking at the scant few hairs that were scattered around his sternum.

"Whatever you like, My Lady." Mordred smiled and his abdominals contracted beneath her as though he had the power to move her that way.

"What I would like is to silence your tongue by putting it to its proper uses."

Mordred bit his lower lip and then licked it. "I should very much like that as well, My Lady."

"That's not really my main concern, now is it, Mordred?" Although Morgana's tone was dismissive, her intent was not. From Mordred, she only wanted to take what he was willing to give, to push him as far as he would go without breaking. There was only one man that she wanted to completely crush beneath her heel, and it should go without saying, that man was Arthur Pendragon.

But Morgana could not think on that right now. This time with Mordred was her respite from bitterness. She leaned over him, taking her right breast in hand and directing her nipple teasingly toward his mouth, which readily opened, and then away, scraping it over the fine stubble beneath his chin, along his jaw, and over his cheekbone. Mordred batted his lashes against it when she dragged it over his eyelids and then rubbed the tip of his nose back and forth until the flesh budded. Morgana finally lifted her breast to his lips and he gave her nipple first a chaste kiss, and then a deeper one, pulling it into his mouth with lips folded over teeth. She let him suck and lick first the one side, then the other, and then both at once until she was wet and ready again.

When Morgana pulled away, Mordred's mouth was wet and red, his lips plumped nicely. She stuck her first two fingers there as a placeholder until she could maneuver into a better position, gripping the headboard as she hovered over his face. Mordred groaned as he tasted her and strained against his bonds as though he wanted to do more than that.

Once again, Morgana found herself rocking against his face as he licked and sucked her folds, but when his tongue probed her entrance, she knew she needed more. With reluctance, she tore herself away again, kneeling beside Mordred as she worked two ribbons free from her hair. She dangled them in front of Mordred's face and then let them tickle their way down his torso, his eyes growing wide with understanding.

The first ribbon Morgana wound around and between his balls, separating them neatly with a bow. The other, she cinched tightly at the base of his erection, then knotted again behind his sac. "If you spend your seed inside me," Morgana warned as she swung a leg over his hips. "I will leave you like this all night and loose the hounds on you in the morning."

Mordred's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "I promise, My Lady."

Humming in response, Morgana lowered herself atop his cock and began to rock, slowly at first and then building up to a pace that she thoroughly enjoyed. All the while, Morgana tugged and rolled her own nipples, her eyes locked with Mordred's. He flushed and gasped, squirming prettily as she rode him. When Morgana had worked herself up nicely, she dropped one hand between her legs, using two fingers to rub herself to completion.

Shuddering, Mordred lifted his hips as much as he could, pushing into her as she clenched around him. He remained hard inside of her while she caught her breath, and Morgana had to lift herself off of him when she was ready. Mordred's cock was a deep red and straining, and Morgana took it in her hand, stroking it until Mordred was tense and panting. Then, slowly, she untied the ribbons confining him, and one by one released his arms and legs.

"Be a dear and take care of my dress, won't you?" Morgana purred as she flopped into the center of the bed, sated and satisfied. Mordred got up and hobbled to the changing screen, sure to hold her dress well away from him as he hung it in the armoire. He returned to her side. She beckoned to him and laid her hands on either side of his face when he bent toward her. Morgana kissed each of his flushed cheeks and his forehead before releasing him.

"Stay with me tonight, Kitten," Morgana said, graciously gesturing to the divan at the foot of the bed. "When you wake me in the morning, be sure that you are oiled and ready. I'll take care of your growing problem..."

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by 'Hold The Line' by Tony Danza Tapdance Extravaganza
> 
> The sound from inside of my chest beating  
> Was the only sound I heard  
> Breathing smoke that sets the scene  
> In this scene murder is the only word
> 
> Don't stand in front of me [x3]  
> If its me or you its gonna be you
> 
> Hold the line  
> In this moment of pulling triggers  
> There's no such thing as time
> 
> Still my life waits for me in a different place  
> But till then with blood stained vision  
> There is no such thing as grace
> 
> Hold the line [x2]  
> In this moment of pulling triggers  
> There's no such thing as time  
> Hold the line [x2]
> 
> If its me or you its gonna be you  
> Can you see it in my eyes  
> Now bring me back home [x5]


End file.
